


Monsters.

by ZappoDappo



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Stan is in pain, theyre lesbians harold
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZappoDappo/pseuds/ZappoDappo
Summary: Stan didn't know what he was in for.But, oh god, it hurts.





	Monsters.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof

They say every child is born with a monster inside of them. Some learn to control these monsters, others spin out of control and unleash the them. When children cannot control the monster, they are sent to a school- though it's more like a prison. The children are kept in cells, and are only released at certain times. They suffer.  The school has been around for as long as I can remember, and mom always told me that it was for "different" children. But she didn't know she would be sending me there 3 years later.  My mom was packing my bags, trying to hold back tears. She wouldn't say a word to me. I went downstairs, saying goodbye to dad. I wasn't gonna miss him, so I gave him a halfhearted hug and ran outside. There was only one person I wanted to see the most before I left. I stepped out into the yard to see my Super Best Friend Kyle, sitting on the porch, straight faced. I could tell he was trying not to cry, he couldn't deal with it. 

"Hey dude." I said, plopping down next to him, he gave a nod to say hi, pushing back his curly hair behind his ear. His mouth was hidden by his hand, which was propped up by his elbow which sat on his knee. His eyes had lost all the passion and light, and he let out a sigh.

"Why do you have to go?" He looked directly into my eyes. He was disgruntled, and he hugged me tight before I could even reply. "You haven't even done anything wreckless, and you're leaving?" 

"Kyle-" I couldn't say anything. I felt numb, and I felt like a couldn't breathe. He lost it. 

"I fucking hate this." And with that, he left.

I go back into the house and grab my bags, then I went back outside and saw the bus pulling up. There were a ton of children on the bus that I knew, and a ton of them seemed so innocent. I sighed, looking around. I sit down on the bus, looking at all the kids once more. No Eric Cartman, thank god. There were some kids that seemed so scared, and others seem excited.

"Stan?" I hear a little British accent from next to me. I turn my head quickly to see Pip, a blonde haired boy with locks that go down to his shoulders. He has bright blue eyes that study me to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. He is shaking, and he's holding a black teddy bear with red eyes, probably a gift from his boyfriend. 

"Dude, Pip, how'd you get sent here?" I cock my head. He is the most controlled person I know. 

"I don't know." He sighs. He holds the teddy bear, trying to breathe and stay calm. "I just hope I'm going to be okay."

I sigh with him, and I hope so, too.

The rest of the ride is pretty quiet. Pip looks out the window, watching cars pass. He looks at the kids playing outside happily, kids riding bikes, parents holding their children, and overall joy. I feel nauseous. 

"Why were you sent here?" Pip looked at me, striking up a converation once more. I stare at his eyes, which are moving side to side. 

"I don't know." I reply, we both sit in awkward silence after that. The bus bounces and shakes a bit, and then comes to a stop. It pulls up to a large white building. I look around at some of the kids. One is a kid with shaved blonde hair and a scar over one of his eyes, another kid has long curly blonde hair. There's kids I've seen in my classes, kids I have never seen before- then my zoning out is interrupted by a kid screaming.

"AGH! Theyre gonna kill me! They're gonna kill me, Craig!" The kid has blonde hair going in many directions, he's twitching every five seconds, and he has heavy bags under his eyes. 

"They're not gonna kill you." A kid, who I assume is Craig, replies to the twitching child. He's taller than the blonde, and has black hair that is tucked underneath his hat. He holds the blonde. "We'll be fine, Tweek."

I get in line with all the others, and I stand behind Pip. Craig and Tweek are behind me. They're treating the children in front of us like mules, they're pushing and shoving them, and even putting an ankle bracelet on the kids. I stare at a girl with long straight black hair get shoved into a corner. The staff begins to take off her clothing, and she is pushed into a hospital gown, the clothes are then shoved into a furnace, burning them instantly. Pip gets his hair cut shorter, and we all get a tattoo on our shoulders with a specific number. I get the number 0398, and everytime they have put on the pen on me, I would wince and let out a whine, it hurt so much.

After trudging through a line of haircuts, pain, and body shaming embarrassment, I see a sign that says "PARK COUNTY TRAINING HOSPITAL" and now I know why people call it "Hell.", it's such a long name. 

I walk with Pip, and sigh. Such an odd friendship has developed between us. I turn to him, trying to smile "I can't believe this is happening."

"Yes, it is quite scary." He agrees, and fiddles with his hair. "I miss Damien."

I stare at his usually pale face, that has now become red. He finally lets it out, he bawls. "I miss Kyle."

I hope we can get out, because it's already been an hour or two and I'm tired of missing.

**Author's Note:**

> Im sad lmao


End file.
